Half Moon
by Mintychocolate
Summary: Bella's about to get married but there's drama around every corner with demons and Vamp's new friends and foes Enjoy!


**Hey guys hope you all are reading Breaking Dawn i sure have and loved it Well this is a story i found kicking around from May and if you read it i'm sure you'll be quiet suprised it was my first i repeat first Twilight Story, Holly wood maddness is still on no worries but this was almost done before it so i'm doing both stories and trying to keep them sepreat but if it's not Tell me as these stories have nothing to do with each other.**

D.C: I do not own Twilight

* * *

Chapter one blood

Bella POV

I sat in the cruiser beside Charlie, he was mad it had bin a week, since I told him I was going to marry Edward and he hadn't bin talking to me as of late so when he invited me to take a drive with him I knew he had thought of what he was going to say to me even if I could take my new car out that was a funny thought it was missile proof and proof of that Edward was way to over protective for his own good.

"Isabella" Charlie said slowly as if I would scream at him, I waited not wanting to get him more upset. "You have decided to marry Edward" he stated not asked I nodded looking out the window, I hated when he tried to be the parent why not be the happy dad that gives his daughter away without a fight when the groom asked if he could pay for everything.

"Why now?" he asked his voice sounding a little uneasy most likely thinking about his and Renée's early days after high school.

"Dad I love him you saw what happened when he left, what that did to me, I don't want that to ever happen again" I said looking straight out the window and not at his face which I was sure was a mixture of pain and sadness.

"But he might leave you one day or you, him, marrying early isn't a great idea wait until your out of collage" he tried to reason but I crossed my arms defiantly at him to show I wasn't budging on the subject but before I could argue the radio crackled.

"Attention all cars be on the look out for a black, 2001, ford Taurus, the occupant is armed and dangerous, repeat armed and dangerous, he is heading south on south Elderberry Ave. he is said to be a white male, light brown short hair, 5'9", muscular, and wearing a white t-shirt, and blue jeans. Be on the look out" The lady's voice buzzed drawing our attention my head snapped up to find the street sign we were heading north on the same road.

"Shit!" Charlie cursed swerving the car just as I noticed that a black car was heading straight at us, a flash back of Tyler's van coming at me, only it wasn't on purpose. It was only a few seconds but time seemed to be moving and before I thought super slow it wasn't.

The car hit, I thanked the gods Charlie made me wear a seat belt as I was thrown forward and fell back onto the seat just before the air bags busted out to protect me- a little delayed Charlie should get this checked out- I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car forgetting this man was armed and supposedly dangerous, I was dazed and my head hurt.

I felt two strong arms wrap around me at first I relaxed thinking it was Edward but then they weren't cold, they were warm and not too gentle. I tensed and looked up it was the man that was described over the radio I really cursed my bad luck. "Drop your weapon!" I heard Charlie yell from the other side of the cruiser that's front was now smashed, he'd have to get a new one now or maybe rose would fix it up it if could be raised from the dead.

"You drop your weapon or I'll shoot her!" the man yelled point the gun at me I gulped this wasn't good I walked into a hostage situation… great. I hope Alice sees this, comes and saves me with Edward why'd they have to go hunting today of all days. My mind was thinking of some way to get away uninjured or dead but nothing came to me as I stood slightly on my toes, leaning into this man.

Charlie didn't move his gun was still pointed at the man but he looked pained to be doing this. The man was angry and knew that others were going to converge soon if he didn't get out of here. He cocked the gun pointing it at my leg I squeezed my eyes shut as he shot sending the bullet through my thigh I screamed out in pain and tried to bend to hold my leg but he refused to let me move. Tears sprang instantly to my eyes as I shook from the pain I wish Edward was here now, I really need him, I didn't look down I didn't want to see the blood or I might pass out I concentrated on what was happening.

I looked around trying to see what Charlie was going to do but he laid his weapon down the man laughed, Laughed then took off holding me over his shoulder as he ran so that I was his shield form any shots to take him down this oddly reminded me of Edward carrying me around but he never hurt me. _This couldn't be happening to me not now I didn't want to die this way not now_ was all I could think as he ducked into a store, the owner seemed stunned as were the other customers. He put me down, he was panting and out of breathe, but he held me to him putting the gun to my head.

"I want all your money now or she dies" he yelled people instantly dug into their purses to give him some and the cashier seemed to open the register I bet I went to school with their kids and they knew Charlie.

I looked and all but one was diving in to give him what he wanted she was around my height with shoulder length dead straight dark brown, hair, she wore a blue dress with black lace on top, a thin belt made of black satin and a black underlay it was strapless and complementing the dress with elbow length light blue-green gloves, it was something that stood out in a place like forks, even through my tears I saw that she was extremely pale and wore sunglasses that covered half her face. My heart rate sped up at the sight of her she was a vampire and I was bleeding this wasn't a good time to met up with one that wasn't a vegetarian I almost laughed but I was too scared to.

She got out of line after putting her things on the counter "Excuse me, but will you please, keep it down" she said hypnotically if it wasn't for my leg and the pain it shot out for attention, I would've be under her spell as the man lowered the gun a little and looked entranced. "No" he said snapping out of it and putting the gun back up to my head and driving it into my skull a little.

She sighed and took another step forward a very deliberated step "No? I want you, to be quiet, and give me the gun" she purred taking another step he seemed lost in her voice again "The gun" she ordered holding her hand out for it.

"No I'll kill her if you don't back up" he growled I looked up to see the others, now thought it was a movie as they acted normal putting the money back in their purses or pockets and went on as if we weren't there.

"I would very much like it, if you do not make it harder on yourself and give me the gun" she said pulling her shades down so that her eyes locked on his I could see blurry as it was that they were bright red. He gulped and pulled the gun away and handed it to her she pinched the gun like he was handing her a dirty Kleenex she turned and placed it on the counter "That good now the girl." She ordered now holding her arms open for him to place me in her arms, I almost screamed no but something made me think differently about her she was oddly calm with a bleeding human in the room.

He picked me up gently and placed me into her arms gently, she held me, her arms soft and cold, they almost didn't compared to Edwards or Alice's like she wasn't even trying to control her strength as if she knew how much she could assert to not crush me. "Now I want you to go out, lie down, and hold your hand out in front of you, allow the police to arrest you and go quietly." She purred sweetly and the man turned leaving the store and did as she told him she giggled and turned a little too quickly back to the counter the man looked up board not even in panic over me bleeding or her fast movement's.

"Excuse me but could you please give that- she pointed at the gun -to the cops don't touch it please, thank you, oh and that a nice girl describe me took the injured girl to the hospital" she giggled grabbing the bag that he had rung through and headed for the back door panic flashed through my mind as she pushed the door to the back ally.

"Please relax were going to get you fixed up in no time no need to panic, dear" she purred placing the bag on me to stroke the side of my face as if to calm me.

"Who are you?" I asked forgetting the pain that was now over coming by panic.

"My name is Beth and you Miss are?" she asked soothingly as we walked over to a red car that looked oddly fast for anything Forks could handle.

"Bella Swan" I said meekly to her as she pulled the passenger side open and pulled the chair forward placing me on the back seat she slid in too and pulled the door behind her then pulled the seat back into place.

"Buckle up please" she smiled doing hers up I obeyed not sure if I should trust her or not.

"Where too Beth?" the driver asked, he was a tall pale man, his head was baled, and his eyes were also covered with sunglasses but I could picture him as Dracula only without the accent.

"The hospital, duh" she laughed taping his seat as the car revved and blurred into life it wasn't two seconds and we're going 100, I blinked and was shocked at how fast we where going by the time we hit the street. In seconds we were at the hospital and she was getting out with me in her arms again.

"It's not too bad" she said shifting me so she could look "It went right threw so a couple of stitches and your fine seeing as your bloods clotted around the entry and exit so it won't be to much blood loss" she giggled at some joke that I wasn't in on.

We walked in and she went past the front desk making the nurses behind the counter a little confused. "Excuse me where are you going?" the lady asked leaning over the counter to yell at us. Beth stopped and turned her head "We have something to do we'll be out in a little while thanks" she said and continued and the lady sat down.

"You really need to stop that Beth," the baled man whispered as we walked into an empty room. My heart picked up as he closed the door behind us.

"Now Anthony don't limit me" she hissed harshly at him but then turn a smile on me "It won't hurt but knowing you, you probably will want to look away I'll keep you occupied" she smiled brightly almost making me forget about the wound until she mentioned it and it screamed for attention.

She went over to a cupboard and pulled out a needle, a surging and string then walked back over handing them to Anthony. She jumped lightly on the bed and smiled "So what do you like to do?" she asked as if we were new friends and she was going to ask what we should do later.

"I like to…" I trailed off what did I like to do other then spend time with Edward there wasn't much else, what did normal teens like. "… To go to movies with my friends" I lied she absorbed it then frowned "What friends?" she asked as if she was the only friend I had.

"From school" I said defending myself at her almost sad face.

"Oh okay I thought it was a _boy_" She smiled twisting her body back and forth a bit and smiling.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked a little hotly I wasn't to happy at her reactions she paused and putting one figure to her lips as if she was pondering she looked down then smiled.

"All done see you didn't even notice" she laughed hopping down I blinked looking down my leg was wrapped once and was clean I didn't even notice his cold hands on my thigh or the fact he ripped my jeans.

"That was quick," I mumbled in aw at how my leg didn't even look damaged and only had a piece of gauze around it easily hidden if need be.

"Well Anthony was a doctor before he became you know…" she said kindly then she sighed helping me up. "I think you should go to the Cullen's house now, I think they'll be back by now from their trip" She said but when I stood up I understood why I couldn't feel his cold hands on my leg as it was so numb I couldn't feel it touch the ground my only clue was that my hip felt the touch down I wasn't going to be walking out as I hoped so Beth smiled carrying me out of the room with Anthony in tow.

We were back in the car and drove again too quickly to the Cullen's house it was so fast I didn't know we started moving until Beth told me we had to get out. We walked up the steps but the door was open and I was exchanged quickly to another pair of strong cold arms I snuggled into them glad that I was alive to see him again.

"Edward I was so scared" I said but then paused "Not of them but what happened before" I clarified so that he didn't blame the two that saved me.

He bent his head down and sniffed my neck lightly "You sure your fine?" he asked before looking me in the eyes to make sure I would tell the truth. "Yes they fixed up my leg, other then I can't feel it, I'm fine" I whispered reaching up to stroke the side of his face he leaded into the touch and I smiled.

"Excuse me, Edward was it Hello My name is Beth and this is Anthony we have some questions for you" She said drawing even my attention to her, she smiled and walked ahead of us into the house.

"What is it?" Edward asked politely placing me gently onto the couch before sitting next to me to look at them I couldn't place it but something felt wrong about him asking out loud was he trying to be polite so that I could hear what they were asking or was he hiding his talent from them either way I was a little shocked.

"It's about young ones" Beth asked quickly before Anthony could speak she seems very impatient now even though she was happy and bubbly when dealing with me.

"What do you want to know?" he countered but looked a little uneasy about this odd for Edward.

"How do they act? What do they eat? And what to expect that sort of thing?" Anthony said but Edward seemed to know that was coming and was more relaxed.

"They lead by their instincts and are wild and hard to control expectably around Humans as they want to hunt all the time, they eat humans but some are known to eat animals, and they are predictable but very volatile, taking everything as a threat unless told it's not by said creator." Edward answered but I knew this all so he wasn't worried about what he said.

"Odd" Beth said almost singing it in her high voice it made Edward jump he wasn't expecting her to speak.

"That's impossible" Edward breathed looking at Anthony who shrugged and smirked but I couldn't see his eyes as they were still hidden with the thick shades.

"But it's true and you can't read my mind so it has to be my little cork, I'm only two weeks old" Beth smiled removing her shades her eyes, bright red, as the poor vampire I saw in the clearing, but only hers were clam not wanting to hurt me, Anthony took his off they were black he was thirsty yet he didn't take advantage that I was bleeding.

"But I can explain why you can't read my mine" Beth continued smiling while tilting her head to the side "I'm blocking you out with my little power so that I can let you see what I want you to see me thinking about thought I know I can't hold it up forever not yet anyway." She giggled as she covered her mouth politely.

Edward pushed his lips together I frowned this was 'odd' as she said how did she know he could read minds maybe he just guess correctly when he said 'that's impossible' but it wasn't that obvious yet she was only two weeks and she didn't try to kill me.

"Then why are you here?" Edward asked keeping his tone even but there was a slight edge again to his voice.

"Oh don't be mad Edward we came just to get that information and we bumped into your little friend, she was bleeding, and that man was going to hurt her" Beth sighed placing a hand under her chin and sighing shaking her head.

"It's a little unnerving to know of someone with that kind of power" Edward replied taking my hand and holding it gently as if to take me and run if need be I had to defuse this tense situation.

"Edward I was bleeding bad and they didn't try to hurt me they cleaned it up and then stitched it up I'm fine and they could have hurt me but they didn't, now relax" I tried to sooth him he sighed wrapping his arm under my arm and around my waist to hold me even closer I looked up into his bright light eyes and smiled he did hunt before coming back.

"Bella's right she's smart and nice and she chose to become a vampire right?" Beth giggled looking at us I noticed I was being drawn toward Edward when she broke us out of the trace we put on each other.

"Yes, she is but way more then nice" Edward breathed my mind went blank he smiled his cooked smile at me he knew what I wanted but with the others in the room I was too shy to kiss him now.

"Well thank you I guess you have plans to take care of we wish you both the best of luck and a happy forever" Beth smiled getting up and walking out Anthony stood but waited.

"I was also wondering…" Anthony began "I'm not sure about that but if she's acting civil it might be and gives me a greater respect for what I have. Also yes please do." Edward answered knowing what he was thinking. Anthony nodded and left with Beth but paused at the door "Thank you and sorry for not being able to talk to Carlisle or Esme" he added before disappearing out the door.

Hope you like it two will be up soon but after the nineth it will be a little slow as i'm going away for a while so yeah and i wrote this on May 7. Read&Review


End file.
